terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Toolsman
The 'Toolsman '''is an NPC that spawns once you have mined something other than Copper/Tin ore. Her inventory has many segments. Items sold Pickaxes * Lead Pickaxe - After mining iron/lead, 1 gold * Tungsten Pickaxe - After mining tungsten/silver, 2 gold * Platinum Pickaxe - After mining gold/platinum, 3 gold * Deathbringer/Nightmare Pickaxe - After beating Eater of Worlds/Brain of Cthulhu, 10 gold * Molten Pickaxe - After mining Hellstone, 25 gold * Palladium Pickaxe - After mining palladium/cobalt, 50 gold * Orichalcum Pickaxe - After mining mythril/orichalcum, 55 gold * Titanium Pickaxe - After mining adamantite/titanium, 60 gold * Chlorophyte Pickaxe - After beating one mechanical boss, 75 gold * Spectre Pickaxe - After beating Plantera, 80 gold * Nebula/Solar Flare/Stardust/Vortex Pickaxe - After beating Moon Lord, 1 platinum Pickaxe Axes * Pickaxe Axe - After beating three mechanical bosses, 75 gold * Shroomite Digging Claw - After the Truffle moves in, 80 gold * Picksaw - After beating Golem, 90 gold Axes * Iron Axe - After mining lead/iron, 1 gold * Tungsten Axe - After mining silver/tungsten, 2 gold * Platinum Axe - After mining platinum/gold, 3 gold * Blood Lust Cluster/War Axe of the Night - After beating Eater of Worlds/Brain of Cthulhu, 10 gold * Palladium Waraxe - After mining cobalt/palladium, 50 gold * Orichalcum Waraxe - After mining mythril/orichalcum, 55 gold * Titanium Waraxe - After mining adamantite/titanium, 60 gold * Chlorophyte Greataxe - After beating one mechanical boss, 75 gold * Stardust/Solar Flare/Vortex/Nebula Axe - After beating Moon Lord, 1 platinum Hamaxes * Spectre Hamaxe - After beating Plantera, 80 gold * The Axe - After beating Plantera, 1 platinum Hammers * Lead Hammer - After mining lead/iron, 1 gold * Tungsten Hammer - After mining tungsten/silver, 2 gold * Platinum Hammer - After mining platinum/gold, 3 gold * Flesh Grinder/The Breaker - After beating Eater of Worlds/Brain of Cthulhu, 10 gold * Chlorophyte Warhammer - After beating one mechanical boss, 75 gold Quotes Anytime * "Don't you DARE make me fight the Eye of Cthulhu. Or I will throw all my gear at you." (Before Eye of Cthulhu) * "Pickaxes! Hammers! Axes! Buy them or I'll chop your head off with a picksaw!" * "Are you kidding me? You don't even have enough to buy an AXE?" (If money is less than 1 gold) * "My bandanna? No, it's NOT a pickaxe! Are you dumb or somthin'?" * "Hey, can you let know that is single and ready to mingle? No? Go die in a hole." * "You know what's HOT? A molten pickaxe! Buy it today!" (If mined Hellstone) * "Tell to mind his own business. He keeps trying to sell me ARROWS." * "Don't you DARE go to to get a pickaxe! Don't you DARE!" Hardmode Only * " seems really nice. He really is a ''Tuber melanosporum. Or, for dummies like you, a fun-guy." Blood Moon * "GETAWAYFROMMEIDONTWANTTOSELLYOUAFRIGGINGPICKAXE!" * "You literally have the IQ of dirt. DIRT. Now get away from me, unless you want me to MINE YOU." * "Are you JOKING!? You can't mine LUMINITE! You're so STUPID!" Post Moon-Lord * "I'm proud of you, . Now buy a damn pickaxe or get out." Night * "Night is upon us. Zombies will probably be gathering around your door any minute." * "It's the perfect time to cut down some trees! (now don't tell them about your malicious plan to get them killed...)" Expert Mode * "Bosses are so hard now. DESTROY THEM WITH A PICKAXE! MUAHAHAHA!" Names * Agatha * Bella * Cryog'na * Dyrin * Ellton * Frankie * Gyo * Helena * Iridesca * Jelli * Kit * Lyra * Manro * Nylia * O'Reilly * Patricia * Quinci * Ryen * Stella * Tyren * Ursela * Vickie * Wellyen * Xander * Yolanda * Zyra Trivia * The Toolsman is a lesbian. * The Toolsman appears to be bipolar. She also thinks the player is an idiot. Credit * Sprite: UndertaleNerd666 * Page: UndertaleNerd666